poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ending/Ryan finds out that Twilight survived
This is how Ending and Ryan finds out that Twilight survived goes in Revenge of the Overlord. Canterlot, Crash gives a speech Crash Bandicoot: Everyone in Equestria, we know that this is a sad moment. Ryan's Friend, Princess Twilight Sparkle, sacrificed herself to destroy the Overlord to save Equestria and for the safety of everyone. I miss her very much. So, in dedication to her, I give you a statue to show everyone that friendship is magic. And with that, I give to you... pulls off a sheet and a statue of Twilight made of metal is shown Crash Bandicoot: The Prime-Princess of Friendship. Ernest Penfold: Oh my. Matau T. Monkey: Wow. later Tempest Shadow: Since when did Ryan care about Twilight, Codylight? Codylight Sparkle: Since Twilight apologize to Ryan. In an crazy attempt to destroy us, Tempest, the Overlord has robbed Ryan and Optimus of a good princess, my namesake. Optimus' best friend with Ryan. Tempest Shadow: I know she will have us in our hearts, Codylight. I will be your student. Codylight Sparkle: Thank you, Tempest. Grubber: I will join you too. Cupcake. Midget Apple: Umm. Does anyone know where Ryan has gone to? Ryan Tokisaki: I don’t know. Star Song: I hope he is ok. in the place where the Ark is, Ryan looks around Ryan F-Freeman: The Ark. I remember that ship. When the Autobots And Decepticons woke to start a war. A war between them. Thus, their descendants the Maximals ruled those Predacons. Those heroes did well. Although, I'll never know if Twilight is ok. Unknown voice: Maybe you will, Ryan. looks around Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight? sees some screens turn on showing Twilight runs to see machines and a robot Twilight Sparkle: I am okay. gasps then gets an idea and the film ends credits roll as New Divide plays I remembered black skies~ The lightning all around me~ I remembered each flash~ As time began to blur~ Like a startling sign~ That fate had finally found me~ And your voice was all I heard~ That I get what I deserve~ So give me reason~ To prove me wrong~ To wash this memory clean~ Let the floods cross~ The distance in your eyes~ Give me reason~ To fill this hole~ Connect the space between~ Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies~ Across this new divide~ There was nothing in sight~ But memories left abandoned~ There was nowhere to hide~ The ashes fell like snow~ And the ground caved in~ Between where we were standing~ And your voice was all I heard~ That I get what I deserve~ So give me reason~ To prove me wrong~ To wash this memory clean~ Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes~ Across this new divide~ solo In every loss~ In every lie~ In every truth that you'd deny~ And each regret~ And each goodbye~ Was a mistake to great to hide~ And your voice was all I heard~ That I get what I deserve~ So give me reason~ To prove me wrong~ To wash this memory clean~ Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes~ Give me reason~ To fill this hole~ Connect the space between~ Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies~ Across this new divide~ Across this new divide~ Across this new divide~ Category:Trevor7626 Category:Ryantransformer